Garret Kemp
Garret Kemp 'is role-played by Orion's Dagger. Garret Kemp is the Host of the Fianna. History Garret is mythologist, focusing on the Celtic cycles and folklore of the region. He's young, and his lack of funds are made up for by his sheer will. But really more so on just circumnavigating around anyone that might raise an alarm or get in his way of research. He decided to follow a lead through the hills of Ireland. A full week of field research, at one point he found himself heading back to his hotel on Samhain night. Rain forced him into a nearby cavern in a hill. Once he stepped foot in however, he found he could no longer find the entrance that brought him in, forcing him to explore deeper within the hill. It was a short trek before he tripped on the body. He nearly screamed in fright before realizing the man was only asleep. He really did scream when he saw the rest of the torchlit cavern. Hundreds of sleeping men, surrounding a sleeping giant, 4 feet taller than Garret himself. Despite the initial shock, his fear slowly gave way to awe. This was clearly the cavern where the legendary warriors, the Fianna, slept alongside their leader: the giant before him whose name was Fionn mac Cumhaill, the Great Defender of Ireland. Almost reverently, Garret approached Fionn. Then, like a fool, Garret reached out to touch the god. That is when Garret blacked out. He woke up outside in the night, on top of the hill. Strangely, he felt stronger, more energetic, and somehow...powrful. He nearly passed off the whole ordeal as a dream, but when he went to stand up, he heard the voices of hundred within his head. Undecided on his next action, he decided to head back to his hotel to think. That's when he ran in to the banshee and discovered there was far more out there than he was prepared for. Now, Garret is a researcher on all things supernatural. From mythology to folklore, to urban legends and ghost stories, Garret seeks to document and validate everything. He wants to be able to write down and read that everything he ever studied, and so much more, was real. The Guardians and their enemies, as well as those who stay out of the two groups' conflicts. Garret, ever a fool for stories, wants to see them all. Appearance An man of average height, Garret is around 23 years-old with grey-blue eyes. He has copper brown hair, giving it a strange reddish tint, however his hair turns a pale blonde when channeling the spirits of the Fianna. The addition of melding with Fionn mac Cumhaill has strengthened his musculature and overall physique. On the day Fionn mac Cumhaill is supposed to awaken, will Garret Kemp as he is survive? Personality Garret is obsessive over his work, forgoing basic meals to further his understanding of a specific lore-piece. While some might call him eccentric, Garret might describe himself as a simple over-achiever. Abilities '''Spirits of the Fianna '- As Host of the Fianna, Garret can summon the Fianna in spiritual bodies. They follow his orders as though he is their leader. 'Enhanced Strength '- Fusing with Fionn mac Cumhaill has given him Fionn's own strength '''Salmon's Knowledge - Fionn mac Cumhaill ate the Salmon of Knowledge in his youth, so it should be assumed that Garret has inherited that from his melding together with the giant...however he definitely hasn't shown he has it. Gae Bolga - Garret has become the most recent wielder of the spear Gae Bolga, weapon of the ancient hero Cu Chulainn. He discovered it on a return expedition to Ireland. Ownership doesn't mean he knows how to use it however... Relationships 'Fionn mac Cumhaill '- Fionn, along with the rest of the Fiana, have had their souls taken in and held by Garret until their waking day. However, Fionn's own case is a bit more complicated. Their bodies, it seems, have merged. Lizzie Longshadow - The first spirit of this world he ever saw. He ran away before she noticed that he'd seen her. However, she's the main reason for his fervor to document all he discovers about the world. Trivia *The name Garret is a Irish name, originating from the Germanic 'Gerhard', with the meaning of 'Rules by the spear' *The surname Kemp has origins in Middle English and Germanic, meaning something akin to 'champion' Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Neutral Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:No Center